monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Coral Girl/Sango
Sango is a friendly Coral Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Girl opens her dialogues with "............" The Coral Girl is not responding... The Coral Girl is waving her tentacles... The Coral Girl calmly closed her eyes... The Coral Girl is looking at you! ...Or so you think. The Coral Girl winked! ...Or so you thought, but it was just your imagination. The Coral Girl held out a part of her body... (+1 Ocean Coral) The Coral Girl held out some money... (+ 1675G) The Coral Girl held out a part of her body... (+1 Blue Water Stone) It seems like she wants some seaweed... (Give 1 Seaweed) *Yes - "............" (+20 Affinity) *No - "............" "............" (Give 1005G) *Yes - "............" (+25 Affinity) *No - "............" *Not enough money - "............" "She appears to want a water stone..." (Give 1 Water Stone) *Yes - "............" (+30 Affinity) *No - "............" You try to communicate with the Coral Girl... *Greet - **Luka: "Hello, I'm Luka." **Coral Girl: "............" **There was no reaction... *Shake hands - **Luka: "Lets meet again sometime..." **You shook hands with one of her tentacles! **Coral Girl: "............" **Her attitude seems to have softened..." (+10 Affinity) *Verbal abuse - **Luka: "Knock it off!" **Coral Girl "............" **She looks upset... (-5 Affinity) You can't tell if the Coral Girl has feelings. Let's try to please her... *Give praise - **Luka: "Such wonderful coral...") **Coral Girl: "............" **Her attitude seems to have softened..." (+10 Affinity) *Do a dance - **Luka: "La-la-la～♪" **Coral Girl "............" **There was no response from the Coral Girl... *Sex appeal - **Luka: "Eyaah! ♪" **Luka took off his clothes! **Coral Girl "............" **There was no response from the Coral Girl... "You can't tell if the Coral Girl has feelings. Let's try to upset her... *Verbally abuse her - **Luka: "Knock it off!" **Coral Girl "............" **She looks upset... (-5 Affinity) *Threaten her - **Luka: "Take one more step and I'll cut you down..." **Coral Girl "............" **There was no response from the Coral Girl... *Carve your name onto her coral - **Luka: "The Hero Luka was here... There." **Luka carved his name into the Coral Girl!" **Coral Girl: "............" **She feels happy for some reason! (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Sango: "............" With Pony: Pony: "Sango... Do you ever feel sad that you can't run around the land?" Sango: "............" Pony: "However, there may not be any value in running on the ground. It seems better to pass time quietly in the calm sea, isn't it?" Sango: "............" Pony: "Well... I feel like what I had to say was communicated to you." With Sakura: Sakura: "Coral is delicious, isn't it...?" Sango: "......*shudder*!!" Sakura: "I was joking, I won't bite you..." Sango: "............" Sakura: "*stare*..." Sango: "......*shudder*!!" With Asta: Asta: "I wonder if this coral has a will at all..." Sango: "............" Asta: "I'll just tickle it with my tube feet, *rustle rustle*..." Sango: "..., ......, ..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Sango: "............" Sango is being silent... happens 2nd Action: Sango: "............" Sango is smiling! ...Or you think she is. happens 3rd Action: Sango: "............" Sango appears to have fallen asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Sango: "............" uses Sweet Breath 5th Action: Sango: "............" uses Stone Breath Category:Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Alraune Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2